Picture Perfect
by TTCyclone
Summary: While overcome by boredom, Sally stumbles upon Josh's old photo album from his college days.  Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own! :(

**A/n:** Okay, I know I've got a bunch of other stuff I need to be writing, but I've been inrested in writing stuff for _Being Human_ for a loooong time. (That, and I've noticed that no one's done any kind of take on Josh's live before he became a Werewolf, so...I guess it's up to me! :)

Anyway, this is one of the many ideas floating around in my head. It kinda got based on the _How I Met Your Mother_ intro, so keep that in mind. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Sally was bored.<p>

Both Josh and Aidan were at the hospitable, so she had no one to talk to at the house. (Not to mention there was no way in hell that she would step foot in that hospitable again; what with all the crazy ghosts and vampires running around there.) Danny was behind bars, but—as happy as that made Sally—it didn't help with the fact that her couch had been burnt down by that jackass.

And Sally had really, _really_ liked that couch. Well—technically, it was Aidan and Josh's couch, and she had never actually _sat_ in it before so she had no idea what it felt like, but it _looked_ comfortable, and it kind of tied the room together, so there.

Sally wandered up the stairs, sighing quietly to herself. She reached the second floor, passed the bathroom, the room that used to be Danny and her's when they were a couple (which was now being used as the guest room that Emily had stayed in), and Aidan's room. The door was closed, but Sally wasn't surprised—Aidan still pulled that 'Mysterious and Aloof Vampire' card, so he often kept the door to his room shut.

But when Sally passed Josh's room, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She had passed Josh's room a million times before—he always left his door open—but she had never seen any books lying in Josh's room before. Curious about what he was reading, Sally stepped into Josh's room and walked over to his dresser, her feet softly padding against the wooden floor.

Now that Sally had missed her door and had become more solid, she realized that she could not only pick things up, but she could also make noise. Soft sounds like footsteps or a drumming when she would tap her fingers against a tabletop.

Sally frowned slightly when she reached the dresser. What kind of book was leather bound and didn't have a title or author? Upon further inspection, Sally realized that it wasn't a book, but a photo album.

A better part of Sally's mind told her to just leave and respect Josh's privacy. The other (and bigger) half of her mind told her to go through them; Josh wouldn't be home for another hour or so. Besides, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

Sally grabbed the cover of the album and opened it, telling herself that she would only peek.

The first picture had Josh surrounded by three other people. Their arms were on each other's shoulders, all four of them grinning like mad. The picture was taken outside of what looked like a bar, so they all must have been drunk.

The first person was a tall guy with shaggy blonde hair which fell in front of his hazel eyes. Half of his white button-down shirt was untucked from his jeans, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His ears stuck out slightly, his lips were pulled back into an extremely white and perfect smile. _He must have really good dental care_, Sally thought._ But he's cute._

The blonde had his arm wrapped around Josh's shoulders. Josh must have been laughing while the picture was taken, because his eyes were shut and his grin stretched from ear to ear. Sally frowned slightly. She had never seen Josh look so _happy_. Of course, it may have had something to do with the girl next to him. Sally raised an eyebrow when she noticed he had his arm wrapped around her waist. _So this must be Julia,_ she thought.

Julia had wavy auburn-brown hair and bangs that framed her face. She was short; the shortest of the four of them. She had pixie-like features; a button nose, a pointed chin, and full lips. She had a petite figure, which was accented by her shirt and skirt. She was smiling, and Sally noticed that he teeth were crooked. Her bright blue eyes were on Josh.

The last girl next to Julia was holding a black fedora hat high in the air, as if she was saluting someone. Her hair was black and pulled back into a ponytail, but strands were falling out and flopping out in front of her face. Her eyes were scrunched shut, so Sally couldn't tell what color they were. She had long, slender legs, and was about as tall as Josh.

Underneath, there was a caption written in small, slanted handwriting: _Late Night or Early Morning?_

The second picture on the page made Sally grin. It was of Josh and Julia; they were both asleep in the same bed (but their clothes were still on, that much Sally could tell). It looked adorable—Josh's hair was crazier than normal, half of it in his face, the other half sticking straight up into the air. His face was blissfully blank, his lips slightly ajar. Julia was curled up into Josh, her head on his chest.

The same blonde boy from the previous picture was the one taking the picture, due to the fact that he was the only one awake in it. He was kneeling down next to the bed so that his head was next to Josh's. His smile had a tint of wickedness in it, and the caption on this picture read, _Mornin', Sleeping Beauties!_

The next picture was of the dark haired girl who had been holding the fedora. Now that her face wasn't scrunched up, she could tell that the girl was actually really pretty. Her black hair was still in a ponytail, her eyes a shocking electric green. She was behind the register of what looked like was a Starbucks, glaring at the camera while she handed a costumer their drink. This caption said, _See Patty Work. See Patty Glare!_

The picture after that had the blonde boy, Josh, and Julia all sitting on a couch together in a dark room. It seemed that the only light in the room was coming from the television, where the three were staring. There was a blanket around both Josh and Julia, and Julia's feet were in Josh's lap. Sally then noticed that all three of them were crying. And when Sally looked closer, she noticed a tissue box in the blonde boy's lap.

The caption must have been written by a different person, because the writing was much neater and in cursive. _Movie Night,_ it read. _Titanic = Director's Cut. What saps! _ Sally guessed that it was the dark haired girl—Patty—who wrote it, because she wasn't in the picture.

Sally turned the album's page. This picture was a blurry shot of the cute blonde. He was in a library, pouring over something on the desk he was at. He had his hand in his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. _Ohmigod, _said the caption, _is Isaac actually __studying__?_ It must have been taken by Patty, because it was written in her handwriting.

The next picture was taken while they were playing pool. Julia faced the camera, a pole in her hands. She was pouting and shrugging, holding up her other hand in a _whatever_ gesture. Behind her, Josh and Isaac were high-fiving each other. _Julia sucks at pool,_ said Patty's caption.

The shot after that made Sally's eyebrows shoot up. It was a blurry picture of Josh and Isaac...inside of a jail cell. They were sitting next to each other on the floor, their backs against the far left wall. Isaac looked like he was trying to explain something, and Josh was hiding his head in his hands. Isaac's caption read, _...We Got Arrested..._

Sally smirked. She would have to question Josh about that picture later on.

The next picture was titled _Emily Visits! _ It was a shot of Emily, smiling and waving sheepishly at the camera. Sally didn't know where Emily was in the picture, but to her it looked like a dorm's common room.

Sally flipped a few more pages of miscellaneous pictures, some featuring Isaac in a makeshift fort made out of pillows, others showed Julia's older sister, and a few looked like that they were even taken during class.

The ghost stopped at the last two pictures. The one to the left showed Josh and Isaac with camping gear; backpacks, sleeping bags, a first aid kit and other various camping necessities in their arms. Isaac looked absolutely thrilled to be there, while Josh looked like he was being forced to go against his will. Patty had written the caption, _Men VS Wild...Oh God. _

Sally frowned, realizing that this must have been the same camping trip where Josh had been Turned. She bit her lip as sorrow for her friend filled her to the brim. Josh looked like he had been so happy with his life, even if he was probably still as nerdy and as awkward as he was today.

"What are you doing?"

Surprised, Sally whirled around to face the real-life version of her roommate—who looked quite surprised himself.

"I—I was just...," Sally stuttered, moving away from the dresser. She felt like if she could have blushed, she would have.

Josh strode to the dresser and slammed the photo album shut. Sally watched as whole body seemed to tense, his back to her.

"I got bored," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to pry, but it was just open and laying there..." Josh said nothing, and Sally felt a fresh wave of remorse.

"I'm sorry," the ghost whispered, stepping forward and placing a transparent hand on his shoulder.

"I am too," replied Josh softly, relaxing under her touch.

They stayed that way for a while, neither of them saying a word. Sally pulled her hand away and moved towards the door before Josh's voice stopped her.

"Hey Sally?"

She turned back around to face him. He had turned around, and was wearing a small smile, but she could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"Do me a favor and go through Aidan's stuff next time," said Josh. "He's got some weird shit."

Sally grinned at him, happy that he had at least gotten his wit back.

"Oh I will," she reassured him. "Mysterious vampire my ass."

And with that, Sally poofed away, leaving nothing behind except for the slight chill which now enveloped the room. The smile slowly faded from Josh's face as he turned back around to the dresser. Opening the photo album, he flipped the the final page.

It was a picture of he and Julia kissing. Julia had written the caption herself; it was the only one she had written in the whole entire album. She had always thought that she had terrible handwriting, so she had never liked to write things down.

_I love you, _it said in her loopy writing. _I always will._

Josh read the note and bit his lip. Before he could think of anything else, he shut the album, opened the first drawer he could in the dresser and shoved the album inside.

He really should start hiding things from Sally.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Okay, so I know they are all probably OOC, and I'm not the best of writers, but please have mercy on me because this probably isn't the last of me that you're gonna see in this fandom. Thanks, review please!


End file.
